The Secret
by Elenya1
Summary: NOW COMPLETE: A Legolas fic. He falls in love with an Elf who cannot return his love. She has a past that she has kept a secret. Can Legolas win her heart and save her from the past that haunts her?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.  
  
~*~ A/N: This story takes place after the War of the Ring. According to the actual story's timeline, this would not be able to occur, since the group stays in Gondor, where Aragorn is married. But in my story, the fellowship travels to Rivendell.~*~  
  
  
  
The company walked towards the fair city of Rivendell. Among them were the hobbits, Frodo, Samwise, Peregrin, and Meriadoc, the Man Aragorn, the Dwarf Gimli, the Wizard Gandalf the White, and the Elf Legolas. They had just fought many a battle in the greatest war of the history of Middle Earth: the War of the Ring. They left the city of Minas Tirith many days before with hopes to rejoice the fall of Sauron in Rivendell. The group was very elated to be returning to Rivendell, each for his own reason. The most important reason was that of Aragorn. He was looking forward to being reunited with his beloved Arwen, the daughter of Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell. The hobbits only marveled at the prospect of enjoying the Elven city to relax and enjoy this time around. Gimli was not too excited but since he was over his prejudice of elves he felt he may enjoy their company, especially since he was now a famous dwarf among all races of Middle Earth. Legolas only wished to be among his kindred once again.  
  
The group entered Rivendell and as received by the warm applause and cheering of many elves. The Lord Elrond greeted them heartily.  
  
"It is a joyous occasion here in Rivendell and we welcome you back," he said.  
  
With many thanks, the group allowed themselves to be ushered each into a spare room in the House of Elrond. After bathing and dressing in proper attire for the Welcoming Feast, the group gathered in the Main Hall. They stood there, silent, each in his own thoughts, until a voice was heard. It was a faint, yet lovely voice, of a woman. She was singing in Elvish and Legolas was entranced by the beauty of the voice. As the voice drifted through the house, Aragorn grinned and Gandalf looked up.  
  
"Lina," Aragorn laughed. He said it so simply that the others, with the exception of Gandalf, had no idea as to what he meant.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful lady-Elf appeared. She was dressed in a flowing, pale blue gown, its silken material studded with diamonds. A chain of silver was about her neck, with a single glistening diamond strung on it. Her ears were adorned with matching earrings. Legolas looked at her, thinking perhaps she was the one singing, but the voice still continued, as fain as ever, while the Elf in their presence made no movements of her mouth.  
  
"Aragorn," she breathed.  
  
Aragorn turned to face her. With a joyous shout of, "Arwen!" he lifted her up in a warm embrace. She blushed profusely at his open show of affection and laughed whilst greeting the other guests.  
  
"Dinner will be served in the Dining Hall, if you will follow me, please." She flashed a gorgeous smile.  
  
The group followed Arwen until the Main Corridor. Legolas noticed that the singing grew a little louder, as though it was coming from up the stairs adjoining the Corridor. Arwen stopped, as she listened to the singing and excused herself saying, "Wait, one moment, please. I will return shortly."  
  
She returned a moment later and led the group on. She gave a knowing smile to Aragorn, for the singing had stopped, which seemed to be the point of her journey up the stairs. As the group entered the Dining Hall, they were once again greeted by loud applause. As they were seated, a sound was heard at the door. All of the male elves in the Hall tried not to stare open- mouthed as another lady-Elf, one fairer than Arwen, in Legolas's opinion, walked into the room. Her raven hair was left down upon her shoulders, with only a few braids on either side to keep the hair out of her face. Her skin was creamy white, looking silken. Her green eyes glittered brightly as they were set off by her pale green gown. It was trimmed in silver, matching the Elven strands of silver that contrasted with the dark color of her hair and the delicate jewelry around her slender neck and circling her wrists. After standing at the door for a few moments, the lady glided through the Hall and stopped next to Arwen. She whispered something inaudible to the auburn- haired Elf who took a seat across from Aragorn and next to Legolas. The hobbits took the next seats, as did Gimli. The raven-haired beauty was lost to Legolas as she settled herself amidst the crown of Elven guests. Legolas, try as he might, could not recognize whom she was sitting with, so he could guess her identity. But after the food was served, he soon forgot her. He had not had a proper meal in so many days!  
  
  
  
~*~This is not too good yet, but I promise, it'll be more interesting! Just review it! Because I want at least five reviews! Please?! ( No flames, either, but you could try to help me out! Thanks!~*~ 


	2. Reluctance and Misgivings

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.  
  
~*~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really encouraged me to write more! : ) ~*~  
  
After dinner, music began to play in the neighboring ballroom and many elven couples stood to dance. Legolas was too full to dance, but anyway, he did not know who to dance with. The Hall was filled with many beautiful lady-Elves, yet Legolas thought he would feel awkward dancing with someone he had never met before. But what about that raven-haired beauty I saw earlier, he thought. Surely I would dance with her…But he decided to sit where he was and just watch the others in the room. Arwen and Aragorn were dancing close by, smiling and laughing together as always. The hobbits were being fussed over by a lady-Elf who thought they were the most adorable creatures she had ever seen. Legolas could not help but laugh. Gimli was talking animatedly to a warrior-Elf who was interested in Dwarves. So, Legolas sat alone at the table. Suddenly, he spotted the Elf that had earlier caught his attention. She was dancing gracefully with a tall Elf with dark blonde hair. The lady looked so lovely Legolas could not take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Are you looking for something, Legolas? Or rather, for someone?" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He was so preoccupied by the mysterious Elf that he had not noticed Arwen walk towards him. She was smiled playfully at him.  
  
"Oh, no," Legolas stammered.  
  
"Well, if you were looking at that Elf over there, the one with the black hair…" she trailed off.  
  
"Oh," Legolas said, blushing. "Well, um…"  
  
"Don't tell me you, too, have been captivated by her obvious charm! Oh, goodness! You must meet her and decide if you truly like her!" Arwen laughed almost hysterically.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Legolas asked, bewildered.  
  
"Oh, no! She is one of the most amazing people I know, and my best friend, but I don't know. You would just have to meet her. And when you do, don't try to get her to like you, as in love you. She won't," Arwen cautioned.  
  
That had to be the strangest advice anyone had ever given Legolas and he didn't know how to take it. Did Arwen think he would try to make the Elf love him? Surely he would not! He had more dignity than that! But anyway, he shrugged it off and laughed. He knew Arwen well enough to know she was teasing.  
  
"But really, Legolas, I will ask her to come and meet you.  
  
"Why? No, don't. I'm not an important person or anything," he protested.  
  
"Well, you are going to meet her sometime anyway! She lives in the House of Elrond!" Arwen laughed again. "She is my cousin!"  
  
"Wha --- what?" Legolas asked, puzzled. "I did not know you had a cousin!"  
  
At this Arwen sobered a little. "She was away in Lothlórien last time you came to Rivendell. And she returned home here before you were in Lórien yourselves. She traveled with escorts over the pass of Caradhras. She was safe from most harm for all evil was with your fellowship. So you did not meet her. But now you have a chance to do so," Arwen pulled him towards the lady-Elf, still dancing with the same Elf as before.  
  
"Arwen," Legolas protested, "I do not need to meet her just now! She lives in this house for pity's sakes, I will see her later!"  
  
"Yes, but she would want to meet you! She's not evil you know. In fact, I am positively sure you two will get along just fine. She wins over the heart of everyone, not just men. She is, as I said before, one of the most amazing people I know, and you will take an instant liking to her." 


	3. Strange Meeting, Strange Words

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.  
  
~*~ Review, review, reviews… I was told they do not mean much, and I suppose that is right. But thank you so much for all of them because I never thought my story would amount to anything, but you guys are making me feel better! teary eyed haha, well, thanks a lot!!! ~*~  
  
As Arwen pulled Legolas nearer and nearer to the dancing figure of the lady, Legolas realised how truly graceful and beautiful she was. He was trying hard not to gape, especially since they were now only a few feet away from the couple.  
  
"May I interrupt you, for a moment?" Arwen asked the tall male Elf dancing with her cousin.  
  
"Of course, Arwen!" replied the Elf, laughing.  
  
"Ah," Arwen began as he moved away. "Legolas, this is Elenya Tindómiel, my cousin and granddaughter of the Lady Galadriel. Lina, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Arwen introduced the other two Elves.  
  
"It is a pleasure, Prince Legolas," the dark-haired Elf said pleasantly. She had such a melodious voice that Legolas felt he was in a trance when he heard it. It was so beautiful that he wanted for her to speak again. But instead, he replied, "The pleasure is all mine, Lady Elenya."  
  
"Oh, please, do not call me such!" she insisted. "Call me Lina, for this is as everyone does. Arwen did wrong to even introduce me as Elenya for no one calls me that anymore."  
  
"In that case, you should call me Legolas, without any title," Legolas shot back.  
  
"If it is this you wish," Lina said calmly.  
  
Arwen left the two others, murmuring about dancing with Aragorn again. Legolas and Lina stood for a moment, silently, neither knowing what to say. Lina was shy, at times, though mostly she was loved by everyone. For some reason, she did not feel sure of what to say to this stranger. But Legolas broke the silence first.  
  
"So you live here, in the House of Elrond?" he asked, though he was already aware of this fact from Arwen. He had trouble taking his eyes of Lina and he did not want to make her go away.  
  
"Yes, most of the time. Unless, of course I am in Lothlórien. That is where I was born, for that is where my mother, Arwen's mother's sister, is from and had lived with my father," Lina said. She seemed almost wistful as she spoke of her parents.  
  
Now Legolas wished he had asked Arwen what had become of her parents. Were they dead? Did they live elsewhere? For all he knew they may be in the very room he was in at the moment! An awkward silence followed as he tried to think of what to say. He was curious to know of her parents, but did not know if he would hurt her. But he decided to take a risk. "And your parents…?"  
  
Lina paused a little and looked down for a couple of moments. Before she even spoke Legolas regretted asking the question. "They are dead. They were fleeing from Sauron's forces over two thousand years ago. I was not with them at the time. They were fleeing from Lórien to Mirkwood, actually, but perished in the River Gladden. They were being pursued by Orcs, and chose to perish at the will of the water rather than at their foul hands."  
  
She seemed proud of their choice, as Legolas knew Elves had much pride and would rather not die in a way to give more to their enemies. Yet he felt horrible because he had asked such a personal question upon his first meeting with Lina. "I am sorry…" he trailed off.  
  
"That is okay," Lina replied, smiling, "for you had no idea nor any way of knowing. I know that curiosity can take over a person's mind from time to time. Do not worry, for it was many years ago, when I was but 100 years old. I have come to experience many griefs in my life, so I can handle it."  
  
Legolas still felt a little strange, but he decided to let go of the topic. He wanted to ask Lina to dance with him, but still felt awkward.  
  
"I think I will go get some fresh air, for it has grown somewhat stuffy in here, especially after I danced for so long. Would you like to accompany me?" Lina asked politely.  
  
"If you wish for me to come, I shall," Legolas replied carefully. He didn't want her to think of him as desperate or as impolite.  
  
"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you to come," she replied, laughing. "Come with me, and let us go to the garden.  
  
So together the two descended down the stairs and into the twilit garden. It was a breathtaking sight, in this time of dusk. They stood silently, gazing at the moon. Legolas tore his eyes away from the sky to look at the stunning beauty next to him. Lina looked ethereal in the moonlight and Legolas's heart jumped. He felt as though he had fallen in love in a split second. Then he remembered Arwen's "warning". Is this what she meant? Legolas thought. Did she know that her cousin had this charm that could make you fall in love with her in a short moment's time? Legolas's thoughts were interrupted as he realised he had been staring too long. He looked back up at the star-studded sky, though the elegant face of the one next to him still floated through his mind.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful isn't it?" Lina said, gazing fondly at the surrounding garden. "I always loved coming here, especially to that tree over there," she said pointing. "It used to be somewhat of a hideout when I was younger, and now I just go over there to reminisce in the past. I've always been one to live in the past." She now looked sober. "I suppose that's just my mentality. I'm a romantic, always singing songs of love, thinking up stories with heroes and heroines. Haha, that's the way I've always been. Do you think I'm strange? I mean, I've told you so much about myself in the short time I've spoken to you," Lina inquired, embarrassed at her openness.  
  
"Oh, no!" Legolas cried. It was true. He found her more fascinating and sweet than ever.  
  
"Good," she said, smiling again. They soon forgot this odd conversation when they heard Arwen's voice.  
  
"Lina…? Where are you?"  
  
"Arwen! I'm in the garden! I'll be up in a moment!" Excusing herself quickly from Legolas's presence, she ran lightly up the stairs, leaving Legolas to ponder the meaning of her word. What did she mean by "living in the past"? Oh goodness, I hope I did not leave her thinking about her parents! Cursing himself, Legolas rushed up the stairs. In a couple of more hours, the banquet was over, and Legolas saw nothing of Lina again. He had now met her, yet she was still a thing of mystery, just as she had been before their odd meeting. But as Legolas made his way up to his room, he could have sworn he heard the faint voice he had heard earlier, and he now recognised it as Lina's soft, melodious voice. 


	4. Dreams of Old

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! There are not many of you looks sad but at least _you_ all care about me! smiles Anyway, please read this and tell me what you think! Thanks!~*~

Legolas lay in bed for a long time, a little over an hour, before sleep claimed him. He was quite tired when the day was over, but his mind was clouded by other matters. He was still fixated on the lovely Elenya Tindómiel he had met only a few hours earlier. When Legolas finally fell asleep, it was into a fitful slumber.

~*~

He stood there, watching as a fair Elf danced before him. Her blonde hair streamed behind her like a silken sheet as she suddenly ran from him.

_"Legolas! Come catch me!!" she shouted gleefully. _

_Before him, he saw a young boy-Elf, perhaps around five years old, run towards the graceful figure of the lady. _

_"Mother!" he shouted, laughing. _

_He ran to his mother and tagged her. In turn, he then ran away from her, and she pretended to have trouble finding him in the surrounding trees. She hid behind a tall mallorn tree, gasping for breath._

_"Mother, where are you?" the young Elf's voice rang out. Now it sounded more panicked, "Mother? Where are you?!" he shouted, his young eyes darting around every tree trunk._

_"I am here, young Legolas," his mother stepped from behind the tree, looking concerned. "Are you alright? We have played this game many times, in this same forest. Are you afraid?" she asked._

_"No, Mother, only worried," the young Legolas said, staid in appearance._

_"Why is that, my young Prince?" the lady asked, playing along._

_"I did not know where you were, and if you needed to be saved by a valiant son, like me! Perhaps you were lost and needed me… I was also worried that you had left me."_

_"And why would I do that?" his mother asked, now slightly alarmed._

_"I don't know, I thought perhaps you went home without me."_

_"Legolas, I would not have left you! I will never leave you! I will always be at your side…"_

~*~

Legolas woke, alarmed that he had recollection of this memory again. He had not seen this dream, a vision of what happened so many years before, for a long time. He used to remember this when he missed his mother, for she had died because of a wound given to her by the blade of an Orc when the times were worse than they were today. Legolas sat in bed, pondering over the words his mother had said in the last moment of the dream. "_I will always be at your side…"_

"But you are not, Mother," he whispered into the darkness of his room. 

Suddenly, a slight gust of wind blew the window in his room open. He rose to close it, but he stood transfixed at the view from his window. He looked upon a waterfall of immense beauty and was plunged into memories of old once more. He remembered his mother's lovely face, peering at him lovingly. He sighed and sat once more on the bed. He lay down, trying to fall into slumber once more.

~*~

Lina lay, stretched out on her back, gazing up at the ceiling. She was having trouble sleeping, and an image of Legolas's face kept appearing in her mind. She shook herself, and frowned. What was this? She could not be thinking of him like this! She had promised herself… Never again…

~*~

She felt herself in the arms of another. She laid her head back into the warmth of the man she loved. She gazed up and found herself drowning in the pools of clear blue eyes of her lover. She raised her hand up and touched his soft brown hair.

_"Aníron Tindómiel… Melamin…" he whispered into her ear._

_She giggled. "You are learning our language quickly," she said happily._

_"Of course!" he replied, "how else am I to convince Elrond that I am worthy of your love, though I do not believe it myself?"_

_"Oh, you are worthy of my love if you see it that I am worthy of yours!"_

_She got up, away from him, and walked to the balcony. They had been  sitting together on the large swing._

_"Why do you walk away, Melamin?" he asked quietly._

_Lina smiled. "I do not walk away from you," she said, as he stood up to join her. "Isn't this waterfall lovely?" she asked coyly._

_"Not as lovely as you," he said, kissing her on the tip of her pointed ear._

_She looked up once more, smiling softly._

_"Oh, Farin," she said putting her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart, not long after, because of the voice of another._

_"Lina! Lina! Elenya!!!" a female voice called urgently._

_"Arwen! What is wrong?!" Lina said running from Farin's arms. "What is wrong?" she repeated._

_"We must leave now, Lina," Arwen appeared on the balcony. She nodded her greeting quickly to Farin, who bowed slightly in return._

_"Why must we leave now? We were not told to leave till a fortnight from now!"_

_"Lina, it is imperative that we leave now. Grandmother sent word that the path will be perilous in a fortnight's time, and that it is barely safe now. We must hurry!"_

_"What about Elrond? What about your father?" Lina asked._

_"He will be staying here."_

_"Why must we go, when it is safe enough for him to stay here?" Lina was on the verge of tears._

_"Oh, Lina, that is not for me to explain. I do not know myself, though I assure you, if the Lady of the Wood sees it fit that we leave Rivendell, we must do so."_

_"Alright, I will come, but unwillingly. I do not understand, even, the nature of our important trip to Lothlórien, but if I must go, I shall. I always though that Rivendell was more of a safe haven than Lórien." But Lina agreed to obey, though a silent tear rolled down her cheek._

_"I am coming as well, then!" Farin said._

_"Farin," Arwen said gently, "you cannot come. This is a trip meant only for me and Lina."_

_"I do not have to journey with you into the Golden Wood, but at least if you allowed me to escort you there! There is talk of strange creatures in the wild these days, and I will not allow you to go alone!"_

_"Farin, you know that Lina and I are well-trained in combat, and if the need arises, we can take care of ourselves," Arwen asserted._

_"Arwen, I am fully aware of your competence in battle, but I would still feel more comfortable…"_

_"I am sorry, Farin. But do not worry, we will return shortly, perhaps in a month's time. You will still be in Rivendell, I trust?"_

_"I would not leave without seeing you both again," Farin said humbly._

_"Then, I will leave you two to your farewells," Arwen said, turning and leaving the balcony quietly._

_"Lina?" Farin said to his lover softly._

_"Oh, Farin!" Lina began weeping bitterly and falling into his arms._

_"Melamin! Do not fret! I will see you again, perhaps sooner than you think!"_

_"Farin, don't you dare think about following me, because there is evil lurking that can take easier advantage of a Man than an Elf, " Lina cautioned._

_"Lina, I will not do anything rash, you know that!"_

_"I do," she agreed. "So until our next meeting, then?" she smiled bravely at him._

_"Oh, I love you so much," he said. Before she could say anything in assent, he kissed her with such fervor she felt as though her heart would burst through her chest._

~*~

Lina screamed and awoke in her bed, her body cold. She shivered at the thought of her dream. Why was she remembering this? She thought these dreams had stopped coming over nine months ago! Why did they come again now? Was it to remind herself of the vow she took almost exactly a year ago? But she remembered; she remembered as though it was yesterday. Why then did they have to plague her in her sleep? Why did she have to remember that fateful night of her life in her dreams though she had clear recollection of it everyday?

~*~So what did you all think? Getting good, or not? Please review! And no flames, please!! :-) I'm trying my best to keep you all interested! Oh, and "Melamin" means My Beloved and "Aniron" means I desire. Thanks!~*~


	5. Concern and Friendship

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: I hope you all are enjoying so far, and no onward with the story! ;-)~*~

The sunlight streamed through the open curtains in Lina's bedroom. The maid must have come in already. Her thoughts were confirmed when she smelled the sweet smell of roses wafting through the air. 

"I see you are awake, Lady. Well, your bath is drawn," the young maid said.

"Thank you, Saria," Lina said with a fond smile. She and Saria were quite good friends. In Rivendell, there was no real concept of servants, and all maids were treated with respect. In fact, most of the time, Lina was awake and bathed even before Saria arrived, so the maid was somewhat worried about Lina.

"Lina, are you alright? You were not awake as early as you usually are. Did you sleep well?"

"I am okay. I only had a little trouble sleeping. And I woke in the middle of the night. The rest of the night I slept restlessly and uncomfortably," Lina replied.

"What caused this uneasiness in the night," Saria asked, concern evident on her face.

"Oh, I do not know. Various unsettling dreams and mixed up thoughts, I guess," Lina said walking into the washroom. 

An hour later, she emerged looking as elegant as she had been the night before, though she was not dressed in such formal attire. She wore a dress of flowing blue material. It defined the delicate shape of her arm and flared out around her wrists. Her waist could be seen as slim and slight, though her body was perfect. She brushed her raven hair so it flowed like a satin sheet onto her shoulders. At her neck lay a silver necklace with a blue gemstone shaped like a teardrop. At her ears hung matching earrings. She gazed at herself in the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance.

"My goodness! Lina!" Elrond entered the room. He had knocked first, but Lina had not noticed. He peeked in, and when he saw that Lina was only standing, looking at herself in the mirror, he chuckled. "Lina," he said again, "you look lovely and you are not even going to a banquet!"

Elrond always teased her about her obsession with looking perfect even with no occasion. He knew at heart that she could be as fierce a warrior as any male, yet she always worried about how she looked.

Lina laughed pleasantly. She was not vain; in fact she was extremely modest, which was the reason as to her criticism of her appearance. She never thought she looked right. "Good morning," she greeted her uncle. "Is there anything you need?" Elrond never came to her room unless he needed something.

"Well, when I asked Saria if you were awake, she said you were, but you had not rested well," Elrond said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lina replied genially. "I am okay, it just took me a while longer to fall asleep." Though Lina confided almost everything into Elrond, since he was kind of like a parent to her, she did not want him to worry unnecessarily about her.

"Are you sure? Because it has been almost one year…" he trailed off, not wanting to make Lina uncomfortable by bringing up memories from the past.

"I am fine," Lina said, smiling, though she felt a little sick in the stomach. Elrond left the room quietly leaving Lina to her thoughts. After a few moments, she left her room and walked down the Main Stairway and into the Corridor.

The day passed with almost no events. Lina passed her time with talking with the hobbits. They delighted in hearing stories of Elven past, and since the Fellowship had arrived, no one in the House of Elrond had much to do. Usually, Lina would go into the main marketplace of Rivendell and roam around or teach Elven children singing and dancing. But today, she relaxed with the guests. She got along most with Pippin because she thought he was the cutest! Him and Merry and Frodo and Sam would ask Lina questions about Elven lore.

"So tell us more about the past of your kin," Sam asked eagerly.

"Well, I am not to learned in the lore of my people. I mean, I know the basic things, which I have already told you, but you will have to ask Elrond or Arwen for more details. Even in song, Arwen is well-versed than I am in the story-songs of our people. I usually sing songs I make up or have no true meaning in telling a story," Lina replied.

"I think I can help," a voice behind them said.

Lina turned to see Legolas standing there, smiling. "Since Lina cannot tell you more about the past of Elves, I will help her tell you."

The hobbits looked eagerly on for more, and Lina smiled. "Thank you," she said to Legolas. "They are so interested in old lore and I do not know any! Besides the major events of our past. And I told them all of that."

For the rest of the evening, the group of two Elves and four Hobbits sat engaged in a fascinating conversation. It turned out that Lina did know most of the tales Legolas told, but she did not know them well enough to tell others.

"Oh dear," Lina said, standing quickly up. "I must go help prepare the evening meal! I will see you all in the Dining Hall." With that, Lina turned and ran to the kitchens.

The rest of the group soon dispersed to get washed for dinner. Legolas walked to his room and realised that he was once again thinking of Lina. No matter how long they had spoken, she still seemed shy and ran away.

~*~

At dinner, Legolas found himself seated across from Lina. So they had found a chance to have a private conversation since the night before when Lina felt she had totally embarrassed herself. Now Lina opened more up to Legolas. Yet he felt there was something strange about her. She never spoke about herself, and after their conversation, she didn't seem shy at all. On the contrary, she was open and talked quite a bit. Yet she was always interesting and lively. Perhaps this is what Arwen had meant by saying that everyone loved her. She had a congenial personality and when she smiled, she made everyone else smile. Her radiance seemed to be transmitted through the very atmosphere she was in. 

So it was like this that Legolas grew to befriend the mysterious Elenya Tindómiel. Over the weeks that the company had stayed at Rivendell, they became close friends. Yet Legolas still barely knew anything about her.

~*~A/N: Alright, I know… That wasn't the best of chapters. It's actually quite late here,  about 3 AM, and I am extremely tired. But I felt the need to write this chapter. It was really hard to write and it still doesn't flow well. At least, in my opinion. But bear with me! I'm doing my best and I promise, the story's about to pick up its pace! I'm not one of those people who likes to rush into a plot. I want it to come naturally. But I promise it's about to come. Thanks to all of you who are going to review and please no flames! I tried my best! Thanks!!!!~*~


	6. A Past Unveiled

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Wow! Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews!! I love all you guys! :-) I'm having sooo much fun writing this story and I'm glad you all like it so much! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to do so! Oh, and I know some of the things in this chapter may not be exactly following the timeline from the books, but it's my story!!! 

; )~*~

Three weeks had passed since the Fellowship arrived in Rivendell. The friendship of Lina and Legolas grew steadily. Legolas felt he was in love with Lina, but she would never let him get close enough to tell her. One day he had a sneaking suspicion that she did not want him to love her.

"Ah, I see I found you here, once again, Lady," Legolas said to Lina, approaching her at her perch on the tree in the garden which she had spoken about earlier. It was her favourite and she could often be found, lost in thought, near it.

"Good afternoon, Legolas," Lina said brightly. "How are you today?"

"Very good, thank you. And yourself?"

"Okay… I was just thinking," came her vague reply.

"And what, may I ask, about?" Legolas asked, inquisitively.

"Nothing really, just thinking," her eyes wandered but she found herself looking deep into Legolas's blue eyes, her own eyes twinkling.

"You know, Lina," Legolas began. "You are amazing." He did not know where these words came from, but they just seemed to spill out when he opened his mouth.

"What? Oh," she said, blushing, "thank you, though I do not know what you mean."

"I mean, everyone like you, you are always happy, and ever-caring for others."

"Well, I suppose that is my nature," she replied softly, a little unsure of herself. Her heart was pounding and she didn't know why. '_Stop this, Lina!' _she told herself. _'You made a promise to yourself and you are going to keep it.'_

All this time, Legolas was staring at Lina. When he realised that she was uncomfortable with his open statement, he shook himself mentally. '_Why are you such an idiot?'_  He asked himself. _ 'You always bring up topics of discomfort. Lina must think you are a fool!' _he berated himself.

He was slightly blushing when he gave an excuse about going off to meet Gimli somewhere, and he left. He ran off, leaving Lina to think about what had just happened. She had no idea what Legolas was implying. Did he wish for her affection? If so, he could not get it. She did not want to lose him either. '_We are fine as friends,' _she said, consoling herself. Perhaps she was overreacting. Maybe he only meant it as a compliment between friends.

Lina jumped nimbly from her position to the ground. She thought about going to have a chat with Arwen. Talking to the elder cousin always made her feel better. But Arwen was away, deep in the woods, with Aragorn and Elrond. Lina smiled, thinking of what Arwen wanted to achieve by the trip with her father and her love. Lina suddenly felt quite tired and decided to take a short nap. She was making her way to the House of Elrond, when she decided that it was a nice day outside and she might as well make the most of it and sleep outside. So she walked to the small patio about a fathom away from the main House, nearly tripping over her scarlet dress, because sleep was already claiming her. She did not know what was wrong with herself, but she shrugged it off and flopped onto a soft bench on the patio. Immediately she fell into deep slumber.

~*~

Lina sat upon her regal, white horse, urging it to follow Arwen upon her own steed. She and her cousin were riding to Lothlórien to stay with their grandmother. Lina kept glancing furtively behind her back because she had a slight feeling that someone was behind them. The lady-Elves were not travelling with escorts, as was the usual case in those times, because the road was dangerous and they had enough training to fend for themselves. Lina constantly looked behind herself, though she did not expect to see anything. It was not the feeling of danger, that Elves were usually good at picking up, but a feeling that she was being watched by someone. It made her feel sort of uneasy. 

_Lina and Arwen were not talking because they were frightened of disturbing the forest. Sauron's forces were not yet advancing on their goal of trying to find the One Ring, but it was still perilous to be journeying like this. _

_Suddenly, Lina's sharp sense of hearing picked up the slightest sound of the crunching of leaves. It was heavier than the sound the Elven horses made, and Lina eyes took in the surroundings carefully._

_"Arwen," she whispered, "I think there is something else here." _

_Arwen gestured for her younger cousin to be quiet and she too looked around cautiously._

_Then, a shrill scream pierced the air and the white Elven horses whinnied frantically. The ladies drew their swords, ready for a battle. _

_In a split second a red-eyed, black horse appeared in the spot where the two lady-Elves stopped. Upon it was a black-cloaked figure: a Ringwraith. The Elven-horses bolted, Arwen's horse taking her deep into the woods. _

_"Lina!" came Arwen's voice, growing fainter. The horse was not listening to Arwen, who was trying to get it to slow and go back to Lina's aid. The Ringwraith would soon be upon her and kill her. Tears began to fall down Arwen's face at the thought, but her horse would not slow. It would be dangerous for her to take the risk of jumping off her horse because it was running at such a fast pace that the impact would surely kill her as well._

_Lina's horse, in the meanwhile, had also bolted. But Lina was thrown off of it, and she lay, face-down in the mud. She struggled to get up from the position. The Ringwraith was slowly advancing in her direction, for it knew that she would not be going anywhere anytime soon. Lina finally managed to stand on her feet, though she was wavering uncontrollably. She picked up the sword that fell a few feet to her right and kept it in front of her, to protect herself. The Ringwraith was still coming forward. Lina knew she had not the strength to run, so she decided to fight._

_"I will kill you, or I will die trying," came her clear voice, faltering only slightly, though her choice was a confident one._

_The Ringwraith let out another blood-curdling shriek and was now next to Lina. It raised its sword and was about to bring it down on her body, but she deflected it with her own sword. She fought hard for a few minutes, but then her strength failed her. She fell to the ground. The Ringwraith's sword had made a long gash in her arm and it was bleeding profusely.  As the Ringwraith brought its sword down on her to make its finishing blow, she closed her eyes. This was the end. Nothing could save her now. But her eyes flew open when she heard the sound of metal on metal. _

_"Farin!" she screamed. "Get away from here! Save yourself while you can!" Lina was horrified, seeing her true love fight against a creature that could overpower him in a second. _

_The Man was fighting steadily until the sword of the Ringwraith found its way to his stomach. Farin let out a groan and sunk to the ground._

_"FARIN!!!" Lina screamed, tears now pouring down her face._

_The Wraith now turned to where Lina lay. She staggered to a standing position._

_"Kill me too!" she screamed. "I do not wish to live!"_

_It stabbed her, too, in the stomach, but a sudden noise of many hoofbeats made it flee into the darkness. Blood gushed from Lina's wound, but she mustered all of her remaining strength to crawl to the body of her lover._

_"Farin," she whispered hoarsely. The sound of the approaching hoofbeats grew louder. "I love you so much." She lay his head in her lap, but her body was in pain. The wound in her stomach, though not as deep as that of her lover, was unbearable in pain._

_"And I you, Melamin," came the reply of the Man. He was not dead yet, but nothing could be done to save him._

_"Farin, don't leave me," Lina pleaded. But her pleas were all in vain._

_"I'm sorry, my love, but my time has come. You may live on, but please never forget me," he said quietly, as if every breath was painful._

_"Hush, now, Farin. Help is coming. You are okay," Lina sobbed._

_"Good bye, Melamin…" his voice faded._

_Lina's shrieks filled the air, but her strength, too, was soon gone. She fell faint, and lay, seemingly dead, next to her deceased love._

~*~


	7. What the Heart Tells

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~Wow…. I'm not getting a lot of reviews!! I'm so sad now! I'm trying my best to make the story interesting! If any of you can think of ways for more people to like my story, please let me know! I appreciate compliments as well as constructive criticism! Thanks a lot! Special thanks to Aranel for the nice reviews and encouragement! Thanks to everyone! ~*~

Lina woke with a start. Tears were coursing down her lovely face. She had probably been asleep for hours, as it was evening time now. Months worth of unshed tears ran ceaselessly down her face. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach and her arm, were the wounds from the previous year had been. She glanced down at the throbbing areas. Lina suddenly screamed an ear-splitting scream. Blood lay, apparent though her dress was crimson, in the spots where the Wraith's sword had slashed her. 

She stood up, horrified at the blood from the past wounds. Why were they there? Lina felt faint again. She swayed in her spot. Not many people were in the House of Elrond, or they would have heard Lina's scream. The only one who came running to her aid was Legolas.

"Lina!" he shouted. He ran full-speed towards her. When he approached her, Lina tried to tell him what was wrong.

"Blood, blood," was all she could manage to say.

"What do you mean?" Legolas replied, concern evident in his handsome features.

She gestured to her wounds, but he could see nothing. Even with his keen eyesight he did not see what she meant.

"Legolas…" she stammered, "what is today's… date?"

"The 4th of April," he answered quickly, unsure of what to do. "Why…?"

"One year…. One year…"

With that, Lina collapsed into Legolas's arms. He lifted her up, worry wrought on his face.

"I must get her to a Healer!" he whispered to himself and took off running in the direction of the Healers' cottages.

~*~

Legolas knocked loudly on the door of the cottage. It was opened by a young-looking Elf, but seeing the wisdom in her eyes ensured Legolas that she could help Elenya.

"Elenya!" The she-Elf said, horrified. "What happened to her?"

"I do not know, but please help her," Legolas begged.

"I will do my best, though I do not know what I can do. I do not know what has ailed her!"

"Please…"

The Healer said her name was Irellea and she was the head Healer, other than Elrond himself. She beckoned for Legolas to enter the largest Healing chamber where he lay Lina down on the bed. 

"Did you find her this way? Or was she conscious earlier?" Irellea asked quietly, searching Lina's body for injury.

"She was fine about three hours ago. And when I found her a few minutes ago, she had screamed and she was staggering like she could not stand steadily. And she was talking about blood, gesturing to areas on her stomach and arm. She also asked me for the date of today," Legolas replied hurriedly, worry furrowing his brow.

Irellea looked at Lina's stomach and arm, but there was nothing. "I must speak to Saria. Could you fetch her for me?"

Without replying, Legolas sprinted from the room.

~*~

"Saria!" Legolas yelled, entering the House of Elrond.

The blonde Elf was at his side almost instantly.

"What can I do for you, my Lord," she asked politely.

"There is no time for this, Saria! The Lady Elenya is at the Healers' cottage. She fell faint." And Legolas briefed Saria on the story of finding Lina. 

When he reached the part about Lina asking him for the date, Saria murmured, "…the 4th of April…"

She grabbed Legolas's arm and both of them ran to the aide of Lina.

They entered the Healers' cottage where Saria immediately ran to the room where the unconscious Elf-lady lay. She came out once to tell Legolas not to worry, and she shut the curtain in the entrance to the room. Legolas waited outside, concerned.

About half an hour later, Saria emerged from the room.

"How is she?" Legolas asked at once, rising from a chair on which he had been sitting.

"She is resting. She is only sleeping. We did not find anything wrong with her. But I think I may know what happened," she replied, somewhat vaguely.

"What…?"

"Oh, Prince Legolas, I am sorry. It is not my place to tell you. That is Lina's business alone, and I cannot say. And please, I beg of you, do not ask her to tell you. She will open up if she feels it is right. But I cannot say."

Legolas thanked her, and left the Cottage alone.

~*~

The light from the window blinded Lina as she awoke. 

"Saria, Saria, she's awake!" she heard a high-pitched voice scream excitedly. Lina opened her eyes to see a young Elf-girl, perhaps an apprentice, running out of the room in which she lay.

"Oh, dear," Saria said, bustling into the room. "Lina, are you okay? Lie down, lie down! Do not be so hasty!" Saria scolded Lina, who was trying to sit up in bed. She slid back down into the light, satin covers, sighing.

"Saria, what happened?" she asked, confused.

"That is what I, and a very concerned other, would like to know. But for now, you take your rest and I will draw a bath so you can get up."

"But Saria, why am I in the Healers' cottage? _Ai!_" With a blinding flash of recollection, Lina remembered what had happened merely hours before. "Is Elrond back? Or Arwen? I need to talk to them!"

"No, Lina, they are not. They may return later today, however."

"Oh my goodness!" Elenya looked down at her stomach and her hand, remembering the blood that had been there. There was no sign of blood anywhere. "Saria? Was I bleeding earlier?"

"No, dear, but I do know that you had thought you were. Why do you ask? I am afraid I think I know the reason, but…"

Lina groaned and instead of replying to Saria's question, she said, "He must have thought I was an idiot! I mean, really! Imagining blood! What was I thinking! That could never happen! Oh my! He must _truly_…"

"If you are thinking of the same 'he' I am thinking of, he most definitely does not think so! He was most concerned about you!"

"Oh no… Did you tell him? About last year? About why…?"

"No, Lina, I would not. I told him I cannot and that it is not my place. Though he probably has the right to know. He cares about you a lot."

"Saria! No, no, no! He cannot! I cannot let him!"

"Lina, I cannot tell you what to do, or what not to do, but let me say this: his heart is in the right place." And having said this, the young maid left the room.

~*~So what did you think???? Please review!!! Even if you didn't like the story!! And constructive criticism is always welcome. I should have the next chapter up pretty soon, so hold on!!! But please review and tell me how you think the story is going and if you think I can modify it for the better! Thanks a bunch!! Hugs, Elenya~*~


	8. Apologies

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~Hey everyone!! Thanks for the great reviews!! I'm soooo excited because you all are liking my story!! Thanks to Aranel, once again. And thanks to Little Rat for the helpful reviews! If only everyone else read my story! I'm sure a lot of other people aren't reading it because they also think it will be the regular, generic story. But it's not!!! If you could get more people to take the time to read my story, I would really appreciate it! Thanks!!!~*~

By the time Elrond and Arwen and Aragorn returned back to Rivendell, Lina was sitting in her favorite perch once more, pondering the events that had occurred the past couple days. She sat quietly, until she was disturbed by a voice.

"Lina," Arwen said, approaching her cousin. "How are you?"

"I am okay. I take it you spoke to Saria? Otherwise why would you have asked me if I was okay?"

"Yes, I did speak with her. As did my father. He says he knew something like this would happen! Ever since the day when you awoke late and told Saria about having unpleasant sleep," Arwen replied.

"Well, I'm alright now and that is all that matters."

"So did you speak to Legolas yet?" Arwen asked softly.

"No, why? Must I?" Lina asked in return, a little snappishly.

"I would expect you to, since he is the one who took you to the Healers' and was extremely worried!"

Lina sighed. "I was going to, and I will. But I think I need some time. To think by myself. To sort things out."

"I understand, and I'm sure that Legolas will too. Should I tell him to wait for you?"

"No… Well, yes. Tell him that I will meet him in the evening, before the evening meal," Lina requested.

"Okay. I am sure he will oblige." And Arwen left.

~*~

Lina rushed back to her room. She would be late to meet Legolas, and she didn't want to meet him looking like this! She had gone riding, to ease her mind, and she was dressed in a riding tunic and pants. She quickly bathed and dressed into a semi-formal gown of midnight blue. Her green eyes even took a tinted shade of blue in them, making her look regal in appearance. Lina walked quickly down the Main Stairway and out of the House of Elrond, trying hard not to trip over her gown.

Outside she saw Legolas standing, by her tree. 

When she was a few feet away, she said, "Good evening, Prince Legolas."

"Lady Elenya," he replied. He sounded somewhat curt, yet polite. He was hurt when Lina had not spoken to him earlier.

"I am sorry," she said quietly, looking down. She had ran out of the House bare-footed, without even knowing it, but she didn't care. She felt extremely remorseful for not thanking Legolas sooner. "I should have spoken to you sooner."

"There is no need to apologise, Lady," Legolas replied, softening his tone a little. But he still addressed her with her title.

"No, I should have thanked you sooner, and I didn't. So I am at fault. I hope you accept my apology."

"If you insist, I do, although I see it as not a fault. You needed time to yourself and I think that is okay."

"Well, thank you. For accepting my apology. And for taking great concern in me. You took the time to take me to the Healer and I very much appreciate it. Especially with Elrond and Arwen absent, for they are usually the ones I turn to for guidance and assistance." Lina was feeling somewhat foolish and embarrassed now.

"It was no problem on my part. How are you feeling now?" Legolas's tone now returned to normal, only expressing concern for the lovely Elf.

"I am okay now. There was nothing wrong… Just, I guess, I was a little… I do not know how to put it."

All of a sudden, she felt herself kissing Legolas. He had stepped nearer to her and kissed her on the mouth, catching her by surprise. Even Legolas himself did not know what happened to him. He was overcome with a strong feeling of passion for the beautiful Elf-lady who stood near him, and found himself doing something he never would have done before.

As sudden as the kiss had come, it had ended. For a few moments Lina had allowed herself to be kissed, but then she broke away, remembering her vow to herself. She could not fall in love again! Especially when her only love was dead and gone, with only her memory of him living! She could not forget him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She turned and ran away from Legolas. 

The blonde Elf did not see the tears rolling down her face, as she fled. He frowned. He knew he should not have kissed her, but he couldn't help himself! Legolas's frown deepened as he tried to think of what may have caused this abrupt departure of the mysterious Elf. He had known Lina for a few weeks, yet she continued to surprise him. He suspected that she was startled by the kiss and fled because she was unsure of where it came from and what to do. He cursed himself for once again for causing Elenya to run away from him. _'You damn idiot! You always ruin things! She was doing okay, and you messed things up again!'_

Legolas turned and walked slowly back to his room in the House of Elrond. He had seen Lina run towards the stables, and he didn't think she would want to see him again. So he went in the opposite direction.

~*~How did that go? Review please and tell me what you think! *hugs* Thanks!~*~


	9. Battles of the Minds

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story so far! Well, I'm really excited about posting more chapters, and they usually come often. But I _am_ a student and I _do_ have homework… A lot of it. In fact, I should be writing a history essay right now, but… ;) I like writing stories MUCH better!~*~

Lina stood by the stall with her horse, Hwesta, in it. Her tears had ceased, but only because she realised it was futile for her to cry. She had to talk to Legolas. She cared for him, but only as a friend. He would have to learn to care for her only as a friend as well. 

_He is such a nice person!_ Lina thought. _Saria was right about something. He deserves to know. He does care about me a lot and I do not want him to think I do not like him. Because it is not true… I just cannot love him…_

She stroked Hwesta's white nose thoughtfully. "Oh, Hwesta! You have been through so much with me! I wish you could talk to me and tell me what you think is right."

In reply, the horse only whinnied softly, its large brown eyes gazing deeply into her own.

Lina, not caring for the fact that she did not have proper riding attire, or for the fact that she was not wearing any shoes, lithely jumped up onto Hwesta's bare back. She led the horse out of the stable and into the pasture. She rode, on and on, yet never leaving the safe haven of Rivendell. She rode around the pastures and falls of the city, her thoughts escaping her body.

~*~

In his room, Legolas stood warily by the window. He gazed at the waterfall outside the window, thinking. _Lina is so beautiful, so lovely! Yet she seems to be distant when talking to me. One moment she is talkative and cheery, yet the next she is shy and silent. I do not know what to do! I feel as if I love her, but she does not love me. I want her to know that I have great concern for her and I wish for her to be happy. But I do not know why she does not like me… At least, she does not love me…_

As Legolas stood, brooding, a thought came to him. _Maybe it is my turn to apologise to Lina. Maybe, if she forgives me, I can tell her the way I feel. For surely if I tell her she can tell me the truth, whether or not she loves me and why she does not show me that she cares. _Legolas felt kind of selfish because he was thinking this. What if she did not want anything to do with him? Maybe she did not even care anything for him, which is why she ran off so quickly! _I am getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I will just apologise and see how that goes. _

So he left his room and walked slowly out of the House of Elrond. He realised it was almost time for the evening meal, but he did not care. He wanted to talk to Lina very badly, and did not mind missing a meal. And no one would surely look for him. Arwen knew he was with Lina, or should have been, and that the two of them might be late. But Legolas walked very slowly out of the House. He did not want the moment of realisation to come… He was afraid that he would soon learn Lina did not love him.

~*~

Elenya came back to the stables upon Hwesta. She put the horse back in the stall. Lina looked down at herself and realised that she had ruined her dress. And her bare feet hurt. She stumbled out of the stables, looking forward to a hot bath and a comfortable sleep. It was time for the evening meal, and it was probably already in progress, but she was not hungry. She would just sneak back up to her room and bathe and sleep. She did not want to see anyone at that moment, especially not Arwen. She did not want her cousin pestering her, asking her how her meeting with Legolas went. Just then Lina realised that she would have to speak with Legolas again, sooner or later. Sighing, Lina made her way back to the House. 

In her room, Lina drew a bath for herself, with hot water. She dropped a few rose petals in the water, to scent it. She undressed herself and slid into the water, sighing heavily. The water washed over her, leaving her skin smooth and clean, refreshing her mind as well as her body. She inhaled the deep fragrance of roses, allowing her tense muscles to loosen. She closed her eyes, for they hurt from all of the tears she shed earlier. The pain in her feet soon left her also, and she rose from the water. She grabbed the cloth that was hanging on the hook of the wall and wrapped it around her slender body. She walked into her main room and looked into her wardrobe. She was just going to wear a nightgown and lay in her soft, comfortable bed. 

But Lina soon found that she did not want to sleep. She groped around the closet for a regular gown, pulling out a soft white one. She dried her body thoroughly and slipped into the gown. The bodice was hemmed with a light silver trim as were the sleeves. Lina left her room, thinking that maybe she did want something to eat. She hadn't even eaten the afternoon meal and thought better of skipping another meal. She made her way down to the Dining Hall, hoping not to see Legolas, though she knew it would be inevitable. She wanted to apologise for running away, but he would make it hard. She thought of his kiss and her breath caught in her throat. Why had he done that? Would he apologise too? _Maybe I'm being too selfish. Perhaps I should just apologise and try to forgive him for the kiss. Maybe I should just tell him the truth._ But the truth hurt too much for Lina. She could not bear to think of her past. _O Elenya*! By my essi**! Help me!_ _By the Valar, I do not know what to do! _Lina begged for help for she did not know how to handle the situation ahead of her. She stood at the door of the Dining Hall, her hand on the door, ready to enter the room.

~*~

Legolas approached Lina's favorite tree. _She may or may not come here. Why am I waiting? What is the chance she will come? Maybe I should go back to the Dining Hall yet. Perhaps I could do with a meal. And maybe Lina will be there?_ Legolas's mind was in constant battle. He could not decide what to do. Sighing, he turned back towards the House of Elrond. He would go back inside and if he did not see Lina there, he would wait; for tomorrow would be the day, surely, when he would learn the truth.

*Elenya: Not referring to her name, but saying 'O the Stars!' She is just praying to the Stars.

**essi: This is the given name of an Elf. Since Lina's real name is Elenya, and she is praying to the stars, she is saying 'By my name!' just showing the relation of the Stars and her name.

~*~Oooh the suspense! Haha, sorry. Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying the story. And PLEASE do me a HUGE favor and REVIEW!!! Please!! It would make me one happy girl! Thanks!! *hugs* elenya~*~


	10. A Surprise Announcement and A Wizard's A...

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback! I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story and I'm so happy that I have more to put up! I've been trying to write as often as I can, but it's hard! well, enough of me talking… here's the story!~*~

Lina entered the Dining Hall. Elrond was already seated at the head of the table and looked up at her as she walked into the room. Murmuring an apology of being late, Lina sat down in a chair opposite Pippin. She could use a little light-hearted talk at the moment and she knew that Pippin would be willing to supply her with endless chatter about the Shire.

Elrond looked at Lina curiously, about to ask where she had been. But he knew she must have had a good reason, so he kept quiet.

"Now it looks like we have only one other Elf missing! Where is Legolas?" Elrond asked.

Arwen glanced at Lina, hoping her younger cousin would giver her some signal, but Lina looked away. When no one responded to Elrond's question, he said that they should commence the meal without Legolas. 

As the group began eating, Pippin started talking to Lina, asking several questions and telling her all of the tales of his home. The other hobbits joined in once they realised that Lina was indeed enjoying their talk. She needed an escape from her problems and the joyful conversation the hobbits kept up was a distraction enough. However, Lina noticed the slight glances Arwen and Aragorn gave each other every now and then. She soon figured out what they were hiding and smiled in spite of herself. Lina knew the couple would not be able to hide it any longer and would tell the whole group shortly. For surely Elrond had agreed, otherwise they would not be so blissful…

~*~

After waiting fifteen minutes by Lina's favorite tree, Legolas had turned back to the House of Elrond. He made his way down the Main Corridor, deciding that he wanted something to eat. He knew the evening meal would probably already have begun and he would be late.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Dining Hall, another thought struck Legolas. Lina would probably be there! _What should I do? Should I initiate the conversation? Or should I giver her more time? _Legolas asked himself. He decided to play it by ear.

He opened the door and strolled into the Hall. Everyone looked up at him as he quickly glanced around the room for an empty seat. The first thing that caught his eye was Lina, clad in a wistful white gown, and his breath caught in his throat. She looked at him, but soon turned her head away. Legolas found an empty chair by Aragorn's side and took a seat. He then noticed the small smile Arwen gave Aragorn, nodding. Aragorn in turn looked at Elrond and said, "Ahem."

"Oh yes!" Elrond said, beaming. "Well, welcome Legolas. And now, since everyone is present, there is extremely delightful news I, or rather we," he said gesturing to Aragorn and Arwen, "wish to tell you. Aragorn?"

"Yes, thank you. Everyone," he addressed the group, holding Arwen's hand as she rose to stand beside him, "Arwen and I have decided to get married!" The couple gazed at each other lovingly.

The entire Hall burst into applause and cheers. Everyone stood up and clapped for the couple. Lina, forgetting her troubles, ran to Arwen's side and gave her a warm embrace. "Oh, Arwen! I knew it! I knew it! I could tell by the way you and Aragorn were looking at each other tonight. I am so happy for you!" Lina cried. And before Arwen could say any more, she ran off to where Aragorn was. He had been pushed by the excited hobbits into a corner, where they were repeatedly congratulating him and conveying expressions of happiness.

"Aragorn!" Lina said, excitedly. "I am so elated! Now you are even more like a brother to me!" She hugged him. "This is the most wonderful news!"

And then she began to softly sing a song in praise of the love of her cousin and Aragorn. 

Legolas, watched her from a distance. She looked like a fairy princess because of her white gown and fair face. Her voice brightened the whole room.

"There will be a feast tomorrow eve to celebrate!" Arwen called above the jubilant din, breaking Legolas's thoughts. He wanted to run to Lina's side and apologise. He wanted to ask her what was wrong. He wanted to tell her he loved her. But most of all, he wanted her to love him back.

But Lina had been avoiding him. After the evening meal was over, the group dispersed, some to bed and others to sit and chat. Aragorn and Arwen sat in the Sitting Room with a group of people, including the hobbits and Gimli. Gandalf wandered out of the House by himself. Legolas, after much contemplation, decided to sit with Arwen and Aragorn with the hope that his spirits would be lifted.

Lina excused herself and left the House, after Gandalf. She found him sitting on the patio swing, smoking his pipe and blowing smoke rings.

"Good evening, my dear," he said to her.

"Good evening, Gandalf," Lina replied, settling herself at his side.

"Now, Elenya, there is something I was meaning to ask you. Why did you seem so forlorn in the Dining Hall?"

"What do you mean?" came Lina's confused reply.

"Well, when you first entered, I felt that your aura was not as it usually is; it was not cheerful and sweet. You seemed preoccupied and I wanted to know if you were alright."

"Oh, Mithrandir! I am alright. I suppose I was only slightly tensed for some unknown reason," Lina lied. But she knew that Gandalf would see right through this.

"Oh, Lória! You do not need to tell me the reason, but please do not lie. I know what tenses you so, as do you!"

Lina was startled at the use of her old name. She had not been called that since her parents died! They had named her Elenya Lórien Tindómiel when she was born, and had often used her nickname of Lória. "What, then, Mithrandir, is tensing me so?" she asked.

"That is for you to say. It is what troubles _you_, and talking sometimes heals the mind fastest."

"But, Mithrandir! Nothing troubles…" Lina broke off, looking into the deep blue of Gandalf's eyes. They were eyes telling her not to lie and deceive herself. Sighing, she slid back against the swing.

"Lina, I know it is hard, but you have to let go of the past," Gandalf said quietly. He blew a bright blue smoke ring. It formed the shape of a star as it floated off into the sky.

"Thank you, Mithrandir," Lina choked as she embraced the Wizard.

~*~A/N: Will Lina follow Gandalf/Mithrandir's advice or not? By the way, I will only call him Mithrandir if an Elf is addressing him; he will be Gandalf otherwise. Bad news, everyone! I probably won't be able to write more in a while! Because first of all, I have to go out of town this weekend. And then my brother is coming home from college, and he likes to use the computer a lot. In fact, he will probably have the Internet connection moved to _his_ room! And then I cannot get any privacy online! Which means that he will know about my story if I want to upload it form his computer!! Oh no! He would really make fun of me if he knew I was writing a story. What are big brothers for, eh? Wait! Maybe I could do it easier if I typed it on my computer and then used a disk to quickly upload it online… When he's not in the room! Hmmm *smiles slyly* this just might work! Hopefully it will… Otherwise you can expect to read more in like many months! Oh no! Bye everyone, and I hope to write soon! *hugs* elenya~*~


	11. In Memory

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Hi everyone! I am soooo sorry that I haven't written in so long! But I have been taking these big tests this week, and even this chapter I probably shouldn't be writing because I should be studying! Oh well… Anyway, thanks for all of my reviewers and special thanks go to Aranel. And also, thanks to 'Raeowyn' for helping me out! Anyway, the long-awaited chapter!! And PLEASE review! I don't even have 30 yet!! : ( ~*~

Lina left Gandalf's side and walked across the courtyard. She jumped up lightly onto her tree and sat, hidden from the others. Silent tears rolled down her face. _Is Gandalf right?_ she thought. _Should I forget my past?_ She sat quietly, reminiscing. But she could not let go… What had she promised Farin? On the day he passed? She may not have said 'I promise', but she held his words to her heart. _"You may live on, but please never forget me."_ Wasn't she living? And she would never forget him. So she was fulfilling his last wish. _This is what I am here for! I am the last living memory of Farin. His parents are deceased and I am all that is left of anyone who ever cared for him. I still love him! _Lina suddenly drifted off to sleep, thinking these thoughts.

~*~

_"Lina! Where are you?!" Arwen's frantic voice called. "Lina!"_

"Arwen, daughter! Do not panic. We will find her," Elrond tried to calm his daughter. But he was shaken up too. He did not know how Lórien Elenya Tindómiel, the Elf-girl he had raised since she was young, could fight off one of the Nazgûl. They are the servants of the Dark Lord, his mightiest slaves. Elrond knew Lina could fight off Orcs with ease, as she fought in a battle once, but Ringwraiths? Now Elrond was frantic, too.

Both father and daughter voices chorused, as they called out the name of the fair Elf. Suddenly, a faint cry was heard. 

"Farin!" It was recognised as Lina's voice, in distress, most likely. 

Arwen and her father drew their blades, and forced their horses to move at a faster pace towards the sound of the cry.

"Lina," Arwen called.

But only silence resounded through the forest. Soon the pair came upon two crumpled bodies.

"Lina!!" Arwen screamed.

"Hush, my Evenstar. It will do no good to become hysterical." He bent to check her breathing. "She is alive, but only just." He crept next to Farin and sighed. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do for this one. We must hurry back!"

Elrond placed the form of Lina atop Arwen's horse, telling her to go quickly. As her horse galloped off into the night, Elrond placed Farin's body on his own horse, rushing off after his daughter. He soon caught up to her. They did not speak until they reached Rivendell, but a few minutes later.

"Father?"

"We must get them to the Healers' Cottage. There, I will do my best."

Once at the cottage, Elrond lay Farin's and Lina's bodies each on a bed. "Arwen, get me the athelas. I have not any here with me, and it will help to ease her pain. Lina has indeed been pierced by a Morgul blade. This will be hard to heal, but I will do what I must. Hurry!"

While Arwen sprinted away, Elrond began chanting. He was the Head Healer of Rivendell and could cure almost everything. He softly chanted, and applied a cold salve to her wounds, on her arm and her stomach. The blood was flowing anew, but Lina was still unconscious.

"Father! The athelas!" Arwen shoved the herbs into her father's hands.

Crushing them, Elrond put them on Lina's wounds. 

"That is the most I can do for now."

"Father! But… but… will she be okay?"

Calming her, he strode to Farin's bedside. Elrond checked the Man's breathing again. He heaved a tired sigh and said, "I cannot do anything. I am sorry." His eyes filled with tears, and he turned away. Elrond was usually not a being of sentiment, and was usually calm and composed. Yet he feared for the life of his niece; the Man was killed by the Morgul servant, yet could Lina survive? Elrond shook himself mentally. He turned back to Arwen.

"Father…"

Elrond walked back to Lina and began chanting again. After about half and hour, he sighed. "Come back, my Lina… Lória… come back."

Arwen took her father's hand. The two walked hand in hand out to the balcony. All they could do now was wait.

~*~

~*~Sorry it was kind of a short chapter. But you will find out more about Lina's past and how she coped with the loss of Farin in the next chapter. This was all I could write for now. Next chapter, you will see when she awakes and everything… BTW --- If you didn't know, things in Italics are dreams or thoughts… Thanks everyone!~*~


	12. In a Waking Moment

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers!! I am glad you like the story so far and I hope you continue to read! I have no idea when this is going to end… but hopefully soon! Keep reading everyone and enjoy!! *hugs* elenya~*~

A rustling noise awakened Elrond and Arwen from their reverie. They had been waiting for over two days for Lina to rise. Every half an hour Elrond would return to the room and chant softly in Elvish, chanting all of the most powerful spells he knew. The rustling sound was the first heard from the silent room in that time. Quickly getting up, Arwen and Elrond hurried into the room.

"Lina?" Arwen called, hopefully.

A mumbling noise responded. "Ar… Arwen?"

The other two Elves sprang quickly to her side.

"Elenya, dear… How are you feeling?" Elrond asked.

"Uncle…" Lina's breaths came rasps. "What happened?" Then in a moment the events of the days flashed in her memory. "Farin," she called. "Where is Farin? Where is he? Is he okay? Am I okay? What happened? Farin… Where is he?"

A shocked look came upon Elrond's face. He glanced at Arwen who stared back, frightened.

"What is wrong?" Lina questioned dubiously.

"Nothing, dear cousin, nothing. We are happy that you are alright. Perhaps you should regain your strength. Then we will discuss all that has happened," Arwen replied uneasily.

"What?" Lina protested, but Arwen shushed her. Fortunately Elrond had moved Farin's body into the next room so Lina could not see him. 

"You are wounded deeply, Lina. You should rest. A morgul blade is contaminated with many harsh poisons," Elrond told her.

Lina glanced down at the throbbing parts on her stomach and arm. The gashes were closed, though they were still tinted red. They hurt, but she could live. "Can I bathe?" she asked.

"Yes, you may, for I think the rest of the healing will come to pass in due time. Does it hurt much?" Elrond asked.

After Lina replied no, Arwen took her to bathe and dress. She came out dressed in a lilac coloured, satin dress. She was somewhat struggling to walk, but she regained her composure as she walked across the lawns back to the Healers' Cottage.

"Uncle?" she called out.

"In here, my dear," came the response. Lina followed the voice to the balcony where Elrond was seated. He looked up at her grimly.

"Uncle? Where is Farin? You rescued him as well, did you not? How is he? Is he---?" her voice faded.

"Lina, I am sorry. But…" He led her to the room where Farin lay. 

He uncovered the sheet covering him.

Lina's shrill scream pierced through the night.

"Farin!" she collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears. "Farin… Farin… I told you not to follow me… I told you I would meet you again… I told you that we would be… Farin… Why? This is my fault! Now I will never see you again!"

She crept towards the bed and lay her head next to her lover's body.

Elrond looked on, surprised. He had wondered why she was so keen on finding out how Farin was. She loved him… And he, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, had never known. He left the room for he could not bear to see his niece, falling to pieces.

Arwen caught him outside the Healers' Cottage. She had heard Lina's scream and realised that Elrond had revealed to her the fate of her lover. Suddenly she remembered that he had not known of Lina's love for Farin.

"Father! Is she…?" Arwen asked.

"She is in a terrible state," Elrond replied, somewhat emotionlessly. "I… I… I never knew. She loved him… She loved him…"

Arwen threw her arms around her father. She had not seen him so upset since her mother had passed.

"Father, it is okay. She will be alright. But I do not know how long it may take for she – she loved him very much," Arwen said softly.

"Then why did she never tell me? That young Man has been coming and going from here for some time now, perhaps five years. Why had she not spoken of it?"

"What would you have done? Would you have had them married?" Arwen asked.

"I ---," Elrond could not find words to reply to his daughter's words.

"See, Father? You would not have; you could not have. It is not what you would have done. You would have punished her, and perhaps even banned Farin from coming to Rivendell ever again! No, do not say anything," she said as Elrond tried to interject, "You know I am speaking the truth, Father. That is your way! She was forced to hide her love from you. You would never permit her to marry a Man!"

"But Arwen, haven't I allowed you to love Aragorn? He is also a Man. I am not cold-hearted!" Elrond spoke quietly, yet firmly.

"I know, Father, and I have not accused you for being so. But isn't it true that you will only allow me to marry Aragorn because he is of high blood? Heir to the throne of Gondor? If this war is over, he will be King, and I a queen! You yourself raised Aragorn, and know him. But Farin --- He is merely a mortal with no high standing. He is not heir to a throne! You have not known him but five years. Would you have trusted him with Lina? Your niece?"

Hearing his daughter's point, Elrond replied, sighing, "You are right, daughter. I would not have permitted Lina to love him or marry him. It was a mistake on my part to ever judge this way, for perhaps Lina would have opened up."

"Father, it would not have wavered the events of these few days. Farin still would have gone with Lina, still would have passed…"

The two became silent. Quiet sobs could still be heard from the Healers' Cottage. Father and daughter walked to where Lina was lying, weeping hysterically.

"Elenya. Come with me, my niece."

"Uncle, I cannot. I cannot leave him! I love him!" Lina cried.

"Lina, do not be foolish. If we are to give him a proper burial, we must take him now," Arwen said, sympathetically.

"But Arwen, you do not see! Either way, I will die without him! I cannot live on with only his memory."

"Lina, you must understand! Your life will go on! If you do not go on, Farin will not live at all! With your memory of him always near your heart, you can live and keep a part of him alive, too. He would not want you to die!" Arwen cried.

Elrond stood, helplessly watching the two cousins. Then he slowly entered the room.

"Lina, my dear. Your cousin is right. And if you pass, I do not think I would have the will to live. You are as close to me as Arwen is, and the thought of losing you is unbearable. Please…" Elrond's usually strong voice broke.

Lina looked up with a tear-stained face. Her green eyes welled up once more and tears trickled down. In a swift motion she stood up. She looked from her uncle's face to her cousin's. Sighing, still weeping, she left the room. Lina ran to her tree, which she climbed deftly up. She curled her legs under her chin and sobbed.

"Why? Farin, you did not deserve this. I wish you were here!" For hours she wept on like this.

Later that evening, a burial was arranged for Farin. Since he had no family, it was a small gathering of only Elrond, Arwen, and Lina. As soon as Farin had been buried, Lina ran off, this time to her own room. She gazed out of her window at the waterfall. Suddenly she felt faint. It must have been the affect of the morgul poison and the fatigue this day of her waking had caused her. She stumbled across her room to her bed and fell onto its soft covers…

~*~

Lina jerked awake. She sat up, thoughts clouding her mind. The dream came back to her, and fresh tears began falling down her fair face once more. She swept a tendril of her raven hair away from her face. She had come to a conclusion to the question she had asked herself earlier. No, I cannot forget my past. I can live like this on… I have been content for this year, so I do not see why it must be different any other year. I can live without my love as long as I keep remembering him. I will never forget him. And with those thoughts, she jumped down from her position on the tree.

It was late, and all lights in the House of Elrond were unlit. Everyone must be asleep, Lina thought to herself. All the better; I will not be bothered with questions. She tip-toed into the House, and made her way up the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. But an Elf can be extremely quiet when they wish. No one, not even another Elf, heard her shut her bedroom door and undress for bed. She put on a light chemise and crawled under the covers of her bed. She felt a certain feeling of safety, though a thought, she didn't know what, was still troubling her.

~*~Whew! Finished another chapter! Yay! Finally! But oh my… I have to do  my homework now! I have been neglecting it… oops. Anyway, you CAN leave a REVIEW for me!! No flames, please, but constructive criticism is okay! :-D Thanks a lot everyone!~*~


	13. A Story Begun

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Oooooh chapter 13!! Yay! Well, then… Let's see how this chapter goes! :) by the way, thanks for all of the reviews!!!~*~

Sunlight poured through Lina's open window. Stretching slightly, she sat up in bed. Dawn was just breaking, so it was still quite early. Contemplating whether or not to return to slumber, she finally decided to wake.

She entered her washroom, where she presently drew a bath. After bathing in water scented by the elanor flowers, she wrapped a robe about her slim body. She opened her wardrobe and selected a pale blue gown. It fitted her body perfectly, accentuating her every curve. She brushed out her ebony hair and tied back half of it in a small ponytail tied by an ice blue ribbon. Glancing at her reflection, she smiled at herself. But she realised that her smile was not a true one of happiness and it turned to a slight frown. Sighing heavily she walked out onto her balcony. 

Gazing into the sunrise, she said, "_Ai,_ I must be off. Today I have a busy day ahead of me. There is so much I must do, but I do not know where to begin!" _Rather I do not wish to begin._

She was reluctant to do the duty she knew she must: she had to talk to Legolas. She also had to talk to Mithrandir and Arwen, though she knew those two could wait. She only wanted to tell Arwen she was sorry and same for the Wizard. She could not take their advice, no matter how good they thought it to be.

Turning back into her room, she sighed once more. Tilting her head in the air, she set her mind to it. She would first seek out Legolas. She had to. There was no other way and she could no longer wait.

~*~

In his room, Legolas lay awake. He had not slept all night, but lay awake thinking. He had seen Lina talk to Mithrandir and then disappear into the night. She must have gone to her tree, but Legolas was too scared to go after her. He had already made a fool of himself kissing her so suddenly. She hated him and he knew it! Or at least she must! Why had she pulled away? Exasperated, Legolas got up from the bed. He bathed and dressed in a dark green tunic and brown leggings. The sun had just risen, so he decided to leave his room. If Lina would not willingly speak with him, he would have to find her and initiate the conversation himself. 

~*~

Walking into the courtyard, Lina stopped by a fountain. Stepping onto its marble platform, she grasped a small apple from a tree that had been leaning over. Jumping lithely down from the stone, she landed on her feet with the light tap her soft shoes made. She bit into the apple, savouring the sweet taste. She continued walking, making her way between the trees and flowers that coloured the courtyard. The sun looked lovely in its early morning shades of yellow. _If only I could enjoy this perfect day,_ Lina thought.

Then, she heard the sound of light footsteps. Darting behind a tree, Lina peeked out. She knew the footsteps were that of an Elf, for they were light and graceful. Then she saw Legolas, walking slowly and deliberately as though he was looking for something… or someone. And he was.

Slowly, Lina stepped out from behind the tree.

"Good morning, Legolas," she said so quietly that even his fair Elven ears could barely hear her.

"My Lady," he said. "How are you this morning?"

"Legolas, forget the polite talk. I need to talk to you about more pressing matters."

"Pray tell, Lady, what do you wish to speak of?" Legolas did not know what he was saying. _Just apologise, damn fool! Perhaps she will forgive you!_

"Lina," he began again.

"No, Legolas, let me speak," she interrupted.

He nodded his head to show he was listening.

"I am sorry. I really am. And I know I have been having to apologise to you quite a bit since you came here, and I feel terribly about it. But you deserve my sincerest of apologies. I acted like a fool and I wish for you to accept my apology. I should not have run away from you like that, especially giving no explanation. It must have seemed very haughty and impolite and if I wish to be a lady I should not do such things."

"Hush, Lina! Do not say such. You did nothing wrong; it is I who committed a wrongdoing and I will repent for it. My impulses got the better of me and I should not have succumbed to such hasty feelings. I am the one to apologise."

"Nay, Legolas, I have put this off for too long. I need to talk to you. I must speak of the reason I cannot love you. I am sorry for I should have told you days ago."

~*~Hehehe… The suspense! :) Anyway, I know it is a short chapter, but I thought it was a good place to end and I want to go to sleep. I tend to write late at night, which is why I generally have to write on the weekends. I get my best thoughts together late in the day. So, are you going to review?? You are, right? You will, right?? For me????? Please! Thanks everyone! And look for the next chapter… it may come up soon! Hopefully! :) *hugs* elenya~*~


	14. The Tale of the Heart

Disclaimer: All names and places that you have heard of belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Any other names belong to me, Elenya, copyright 2002.

~*~A/N: Oh dear me! I haven't written in a while! But ff.n wasn't working for a long time, so it wasn't my fault entirely… Ahh!!! Well then, what am I waiting for? Here's the chapter!~*~

Legolas gazed deeply into Lina's emerald eyes. They were slightly misty, as though filled with tears that would not spill. She dropped the apple that had been in her hand and let it roll off to the side of the grass.

"Legolas, first accept my apology. My apology for not talking to you earlier and my apology for my behaviour towards you. I was rude and I…" Legolas cut her off.

"Lina," he said soothingly. "Calm down; you have no need to apologise."

"No! Please, first just accept my apology and I will explain something to you."

"If it is the only way you will actually speak to me, then yes, I accept your apology."

"Thank you. You have eased at least a part of my mind so I can speak of the rest to you."

And the two fair Elves sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Legolas, I have a past of misery in love. I have failed to keep anyone I love and it hurts me to think of it. But you – you deserve to know." Tears filled her eyes and they lost that misty look and gained one of liquid displeasure. Despite her sadness, Legolas thought her beauty was unimaginable.

"About five years ago," she continued with a slight sigh, "I met a Man named Farin. He was a Man of Gondor. He was the noblest of Men, not unlike Aragorn, and I… I grew to love him. No one knew of our love except Arwen. I was afraid to tell Elrond because I knew he would punish me. He only let Arwen love Aragorn because he raised him from childhood and knows his high nobility. Farin was a mere mortal in Elrond's eyes, no one special. But he was special for he was noble at heart and was kind and…" she broke of with a slight sob. 

"He loved me. I couldn't bear to live without him. We were planning on speaking to Elrond, when we saw the time was fit. I was even prepared to run away with him no matter how it would kill me to separate me from the only family I have ever known, to be with him. He would keep me happy and I cared not for his social standing."

Lina looked up at Legolas with her liquid-green eyes. "But a year ago, this land was dangerous as you know as well." She glanced up at the morning sun which glinted on her raven hair. She gazed once more into the cerulean blue eyes of the blonde Elf next to her. "My grandmother, the Lady Galadriél, feared for the safety of Arwen and I in Rivendell. She knew that the Orcs would come to this refuge in search of the One Ring. So one April day, when I was with Farin, Arwen told me we must leave. It was earlier than we have arranged to depart, but my grandmother sent word that it would be safest at that time.

"We went without escorts. Farin was begging to come with me, keep me safe, but I knew that he would be more prone to fall prey to the evil that lurked as he was a Man. I told him to stay, that I would meet him later, when I returned to Rivendell," Lina sobbed.

"You don't need to go on, Lina, if you cannot," Legolas said quietly.

"But I must," Lina said, pushing a stray strand of her black hair out of her face. "You need to know, or I cannot live with the idea that you care for me and I cannot return the affection."

Legolas nodded solemnly.

"Arwen and I then set out for Lothlórien on our horses. It was then, in the forest, that I sensed I was being followed. I turned, I saw no one. Then, after hearing a noise, I saw it, a Ringwraith. Our horses panicked, Arwen's taking her off into the forest. My horse bolted as well, but threw me off it. I lay on the ground and the Ringwraith advanced on me, its Morgul blade drawn. I drew my sword as well, and fought, tired as I was. Soon, however, my strength failed me. It stabbed me in my arm and was about to kill me with one more strike, but something stopped it.

"Farin. He had come after me. He fought the Ringwraith for a few minutes before he too wavered in strength and the creature plunged its blade into my love's stomach. I screamed in agony, but stood once more. I… I told the Wraith to kill me as well, and that it tried. The sound of horses chased it away before it could plunge the sword into me fully, to kill me, but I was wounded severely.

"I do not remember more of that day for I had fainted. When I awoke… I found… that Farin was dead.

"You see, Legolas, this is why I cannot love. I have lost the one love I ever had, and do not wish to lose another. I am finished with love. I have only hurt those I have loved, first my parents, then Farin. I am capable of hurting Arwen and Elrond with any mistake I may make, and I do not want to hurt anyone else. You understand, don't you?" Lina looked deep into Legolas's eyes.

Legolas returned the gaze, searching her lovely face with his eyes. "Yes," he said softly. "I understand. Though I do not see how you could hurt me any more than you have by telling me this. But I love you and I do not want you to live in pain, in the precious memory of your lost one. I know that it is hard for you and I am sorry. So I am telling you, forget me. I can live on, knowing that you have forgotten me but knowing that you understand my feelings for you but are not able to return them will kill me." Saying this, Legolas stood, bowed, and left the courtyard.

Elenya stared after him, her eyes welling up once more, but this time the tears spilled. They coursed down her fair face, marring the beauty. _Curse the day I was born into this world!_ she thought. _I should have been named Níniel, the Tear-Maiden, for I bring tears and sadness to everyone who has ever loved me._ Lina rose slowly and fled into the open field. 

She crept up the side of the hill and into the little cove by which a waterfall flowed gently. She sat down on a bench, alone. _I have brought it upon myself,_ she thought. Silent tears raced down her face. _Oh, Farin, what should I do?_

Lina did not know what else she could do, so she slept. Sleep was coming to her easily now, as it was her escape.

~*~Well, that was the end of that chapter… I know it was short, and there wasn't much action, but it'll come…… Please drop me a review! Thanks to all of you!! :)~*~


	15. Forgiven, Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything but the persons and things you haven't heard of!

~*~A/N: WOW… How long has it been since I've written? A little less than 5 months? ::hits self over the head with a club:: Well, thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! You are all great and the source of my willingness to write more! J Thanks a TON! ::muahh::

In her sleep Lina had hoped to escape her predicament, but it proved no refuge for her mind.

~*~

_Lina felt as though she awoke from sleep. But nothing looked familiar to her eyes. Then she saw it, the White Tower of Ecthalion, gleaming in the sunlight. Her emerald eyes looked about her, searching for some sign of what was going on._

_She stood up, but it seemed an astral sensation. She looked down to where she had been laying and saw her body, still as ever._

_Gasping, she backed away. She put her hand in front of her face to see it, but it was a mere projection of her body. She turned and stepped off to the side, and suddenly she was falling._

_The Elf-maiden tried to scream, but she found no voice in her. Her slender arms were flailing about, trying to catch onto anything within reach. To her dismay, her body was back in solid form, and she knew she would feel hurt upon contact with the ground for surely she would hit it sooner or later._

_But no, she did not. Instead, she felt warm arms catch her and embrace her. She looked up at her saviour and found him to be Legolas. Releasing herself from his grasp, her heart thudding loudly, she ran._

_She ran till she met with another body, who she ran straight into. Dread filling her green eyes, she prepared to run again, but when she raised her eyes, she found them to meet the warm, cinnamon brown of her beloved Farin._

_"Farin," she whispered, realising she could speak again._

_"My dearest Elenya, princess among Elves. I meet you again, though this time in your dreams," he responded, his eyes twinkling._

_"Oh, Farin, how I wish it was more than a dream! I love you so much!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck._

_He returned the embrace, but pulled away from her quickly. "Lina, this is not an ordinary dream. I called you here, to speak with you."_

_Eyes darkening, she perused his expression for something more. "About what?"_

_Sighing, he led her to a stair, where he sat down, pulling her down next to him. "Lina, I think it is time you moved on. There is no need to live in the memory of me, thinking only of me. I'm afraid I cannot be there for you anymore, but there are others who can. Give them a chance to be loved by you."_

_"Farin, no," she replied sternly. "I want nothing more of this thing called love, apart from which you gave me. I am content with what I have had in the past, and wish for no more of it."_

_"I do not believe you."_

_"How could you not? Surely you saw me speaking with Legolas – "_

_The Man cut her off. "Legolas, yes. He is one of whom I speak. He can give you all the love you will ever need or ever want."_

_"But I don't want his love, Farin! I love you, and only you, and it will always be so," she cried out, tears spilling down her lovely face._

_"Lina, I do not wish for it to be so!" he said cupping her face in his hands, wiping her tears, though they continued to fall. "I want you to be happy."_

_"I am happy," she replied, looking down._

_"No, you are not. Why the tears, then?" he asked, lifting her face up, though her eyes remained lowered._

_"Because I love you and I miss you," she said, closing her eyes._

_"Then do this for me. I only told you not to forget me. Not to forever love only me. Now, make me happy. Live on, Lina. And don't forget that living is loving."_

_"But Farin, I do not love Legolas! As a friend perhaps, but never as I have loved you."_

_"Search within your heart, and you will find your love for him."_

_The dream around her began to fade, and Lina's eyes flew up to her love's. "He will always be there for you, always be good to you, always love you. He will always be there to catch you, Elenya."_

_Farin's voice faded, and Lina felt her self being thrown back to where her body lay. _

_"Farin!" she screamed, touching his face one more time. "I love you."_

~*~

A moan of agony escaped Lina's mouth as she awoke. "Farin," she whispered, in a voice nearly inaudible even to her keep Elvish ears. She threw her head back and began to cry once more, tears flooding her eyes and splashing down her cheeks.

"Lina?" a voice came from behind her.

Alarmed, Lina stood up and wiped her tears quickly, turning around.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked. He knew she had been crying, her reddened eyes and nose and cheeks told him so much.

She blinked a few times, trying to hold back more tears. "I – I," her usually melodic voice faltered. "I'm fine. Thank you."

A look of great concern passed over Legolas's blue eyes, a look that was clearly sincere. He nodded, and walked away.

Lina crumpled onto the floor, the tears spilling again. _He truly loves me,_ she thought to herself. _And I cannot return it!_

But another contradicting voice spoke in her head. _You love him too, Elenya! You knew from the day you became his friend that there was more to it than that. You just refused to believe it. And you have just been lying to yourself!_

_No, _the other voice yelled. _This is not true._

_Yes it is, Lina, you know it. The first night you met him, at the Welcoming Banquet. That night, as you slept, you could not think of anyone but him. You cannot deny this! You even kissed him, allowed yourself to be kissed._

Lina shook her head fiercely. Standing up again, she dried her eyes and walked back to the House of Elrond, where she ran immediately to her room, in hopes of not seeing anyone.

One glance in the looking glass told her she was not in her usual spirit of being brightly dressed. She bathed quickly and dressed herself in a pale yellow gown with golden embroidery, tying her raven-coloured hair in a matching ribbon of silk.

Upon looking in the mirror for the second time, she was happier with her appearance, though her eyes were lost and empty.

She ran lightly down the stairs, he heart resolved. She knew what she had to do, and this time she was unafraid to do it.

It was nearly time for the evening meal, and most of the people in the House were chatting comfortably in the lit veranda.

Arwen was sitting hand in hand with Aragorn, as they spoke genially with the hobbits. Seeing them laugh was almost painful to Lina and she mentally slapped herself. _How can you be so selfish? There is love among them, and it exists in you too. Allow yourself to be happy._

So, smiling, Elenya approached her elder cousin. Bending down, she whispered in inquiry, "Do you know where Legolas is?"

Arwen glanced up at her cousin's fair face and saw a look of happiness, though it was underlined with sorrow. In reply she said, "He went off to the stables some time back, wishing to take a ride. But he should be back shortly."

Thanking Arwen, Lina walked off. Upon another mental battle, she decided to go to the stables herself, and have a private discussion with Legolas on his return.

The stables were quiet, with the occasional whinny of the horses.

"Hello, Hwesta," Lina greeted the mare. "How are you, my sweet?" she pet her horse on the nose and fed it a carrot from her palm.

She groomed the mare lightly, glancing this way and that way, looking for some sign of the other Elf. It seemed in her mind that she was not fully aware of what she was about to do.

Another half hour later, Lina, who was now sitting on the back of her horse, still in the stall, heard the approaching sound of hoofbeats. Jumping lithely from Hwesta, she regained her poise, dusting off her gown.

Not even taking notice of the she-Elf, Legolas let his steed back into his stall. The blonde Elf wiped his hands on a cloth hanging from the stall hook, and walked out of the stables. 

Leaving the corner she was in, Lina followed him quietly. It was only at this moment that she found butterflies in her stomach. Her muscles tensed ever so slightly, and she nervously bit her bottom lip. Clasping her hands together tightly, she called out, "Legolas." It was very softly spoken, but Legolas stopped immediately and turned around.

Lina was staring at him with the same glittering green eyes he remembered from the first night of seeing her. She lowered her dark lashes as he returned the gaze and walked towards her.

He stood so close to her that she could smell his woodland scent and feel the warmth he was emitting. With fresh tears in her eyes, she looked up again.

This time she smiled. "Legolas, as I said before, I am forever apologising to you. But I must say that – that – I," her newfound courage nearly failed her, till she saw his eyes looking at her with love and tenderness. 

She took a deep breath and began again. "I am sorry for deceiving you, I am sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Taking her face in his hands, in what he hoped was merely a friendly gesture, he replied, "I know, Lina, I know. You have not hurt me. Just, as I said earlier, forget me. Once I leave your land, forget me."

"But," she cried out in earnest, "I cannot forget you. You are a most dearest friend to me. And I – I hope that… I want you to know that – I love you."

The words fell out of her mouth in an intense moment. She met his gaze, matched it, in all love and affection seen in his eyes. He knew in that moment that she meant exactly what she said.

But still, he remembered her words from earlier. "Lina, I do not think – ," he began, but her slim hand reached up to touch his lips.

"Hush," she said softly. "I am telling you what is in my heart and what has been in my heart since I first met you. I never had the courage to face my fears and let my feelings out again. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I kept the hurt within me. I can never forget Farin, my first love. But, Legolas," she said slowly withdrawing her hand, letting it fall to his shoulder, "I love you. So much."

A serene smile lit his handsome features as he replied, "I love you, too, Lina."

His mouth came upon hers. He had never forgotten her taste since the first kiss he shared with her, but this was so much sweeter. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. Her fingers wound themselves in his long hair as he pulled her closer to him.

The had set completely now, and the couple broke apart. Lina looked down, blushing. Smiling, Legolas tipped her lovely face up to his once more, and kissed her once, a chaste kiss.

"I think we'd best get back to the House," he said gently. She nodded in assent, but said,

"One moment, you go, I will come soon."

Bowing ever so slightly, he left.

Lina walked to the trees and bushes that were on her right side and picked a single yellow elanor blossom.

"Thank you, Farin," she whispered, as the breeze took the flower away.

~*~And?? What are you waiting for?? REVIEW!~*~


	16. Talk of Marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place in this story, except for those you do not recognise. 

A/N: HELLO ONCE AGAIN, READERS! Oh my goodness, it's been too long, two months I believe! I always seem to apologise for the lateness of my updates, but I write when I've got time! =D And so here is chapter 16! Please read and review telling me what you think! The story is nearly done! 

::sniffle:: my first brainchild is nearly complete!!!

Lina walked into the Dining Hall by herself. However, she felt no loneliness. Instead, her heart was lighter than she had felt it in a year. Upon entering the brightly lit room, she smiled, her bright eyes twinkling. Her gaze fell to Legolas, who was sitting down next to Aragorn. He returned her gaze, smiling back slightly.

Gandalf was the only one who seemed to notice what took place. All others were focused on Arwen and Aragorn, speaking of the wedding that was to come. Gandalf, however, stood up and walked to the raven-haired Elf.

"Lina, how are you?" he asked softly, his blue eyes searching her green ones for something.

Lina laughed a rich, sweet laugh. "I am wonderful, Mithrandir. Better than I have felt in many months."

Gandalf chuckled. "I take it something has happened, then?"

"The most amazing thing that has happened in all my life."

"Well, child, I then bless you in all of your happiness. You two will be happy together, forever."

Lina looked at him, surprised he could guess the truth so quickly.

"You needn't be so astonished, Lória. Your happiness suggests more to me than you could imagine."

Lina hugged her old friend and took her seat next to Arwen.

"What happened, Lina?" Arwen asked, excited. "You look so…"

"Happy? I am, dearest cousin. I am happier than I could ever have imagined myself being."

Arwen knew exactly what she meant and laughed in delight. "You know, we should have a wedding together, Lina!"

Lina blushed at this comment. "I do not think we are… ready for marriage just yet."

Arwen shook her heard amusedly. 

~*~

The coming few weeks were filled with joy and elation at the House of Elrond. They prepared for Arwen and Aragorn's wedding, planning to travel to Gondor where Aragorn would be crowned as well.

Lina and Legolas often took rides or walks together in the evenings, talking with each other. One evening, they rode to a small, sparking stream where they sat on the rocks, gazing into the silvery waters.

"Lina," Legolas said softly. "This is the most remarkable thing that has taken place. I would never have dreamt of being with you like this."

The she-Elf smiled and leant into his arms. "I would never have forgiven myself if I had let you go home to Mirkwood without relaying my feelings to you. I was foolish to even deny myself of my love for you. 

What surprises me is that you waited for me. You understood my pain, took in my rants towards you, and yet you found it in your heart to forgive me and accept me."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I would have waited all my life for you."

She gazed into his cerulean eyes for a moment just before he bent his head to kiss her.

~*~

During another such time alone, the Elves spoke their hearts to each other. 

"My love, I must speak to you of an urgent matter," Legolas began.

Lina cocked her head up to look at him.

"Well, as you know, under normal circumstances I would have returned to my home by now. But I was wondering… would you be willing to accompany me home?"

Lina's eyes widened.

"I know I have not given you sufficient time to think about this. But I would be honoured if you would be my wife. Will you marry me, Lina?"

Legolas looked so earnest and sincere. Lina too his hands and replied. "I have thought about this moment a great deal and am even flattered that you would ask me. Thank you for this, Legolas. Yes, I will marry you."

She reached her arms about his neck and embraced him warmly. He lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around. Together they laughed and laughed until he finally put her down. Smiling happily, he kissed the tip of her ear.

Hand in hand, they returned to the House of Elrond. 

"Lina, I will go speak with your uncle on this matter." He knocked on the door of Elrond's library.

"Yes?" came his reply. "Come in, please."

Looking one last time at Lina, Legolas stepped into the room.

A feeling of nervousness creeped upon Lina. She stood waiting, for what seemed like an hour, outside the door.

Soon enough, however, Legolas came outside. He had his head lowered and said to her in a soft voice. "He wishes to speak with you."

Dread filled Lina's heart.

Once inside, she closed the door.

"My niece," Elrond began. "I have been informed that you wish to marry Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Is this true?"

Swallowing, Lina replied. "Yes."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish to spend your life in his home, with him?"

"Yes," she said, looking up. Tears threatened to spill from her emerald eyes.

Her uncle walked towards her. "Do not weep, my dear. If Legolas makes you happy and if you wish to go with him, I give you my blessing to do so."

Gasping, Lina wrapped her arms around her uncle. "Thank you, thank you so much! I love you, Uncle."

He smiled at her and said, "He must be waiting. Go to him, Elenya."

Kissing him on the cheek, Lina left his quarters, running straight into the arms of her lover.

"Legolas," she breathed. She hugged him tightly. "I am so happy. I – I love you!"

He gathered her into his arms, laughing. "I will make you happy forever, my Princess."

~*~

"So? What happened?" Arwen begged for the news.

"I am going to be married to him!" Lina cried happily.

Embracing her younger cousin, Arwen sighed. "I suppose congratulations are in order. I wish you would take up on the offer to have your wedding joint with mine, Lina."

Lina giggled. "Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Arwen agreed. "You know, I think we should."

That evening at dinner, Elrond once again had news to announce.

"My friends! I wish to tell you of a matter that has made me increasingly happy over the past few weeks. First, my daughter was to be married to Aragorn, King of Gondor. Now I am pleased to announce the marriage of my niece, Elenya, to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood!"

Cheers and applause broke out. The little hobbits ran to Lina and hugged her. "See? We knew it was bound to happen," Pippin piped up.

She smiled in reply.

"Now, for another announcement," Aragorn said, standing up. "Along with my wedding in Gondor, Lina and Legolas will be wed at that time as well."

Once again, the table erupted with cheers.

"The date of the weddings is in one month. We will all travel to my soon to be kingdom of Gondor, guests and all! Thank you very much," Aragorn concluded, seating himself again.

The meal was pleasant and Lina, falling asleep in bed that night, had pleasant dreams for the first time in one year.

~*~OK, everyone. I know it wasn't the best of chapters, but it's more of a transition chapter. In the next one, we will be in Gondor, Aragorn will be crowned, and there will be weddings of marvel and magnificence! Thanks a bunch, and please review!~*~


	17. The Everlasting

Disclaimer: The usual.. J.R.R. Tolkien is the master.

A/N: AFTER OVER TWO YEARS... HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER... I don't know WHY it took that long, but it's done. So please enjoy, please review, and I love you all! muah

The date had finally arrived. A beautiful breeze accompanied the bright sunlight that fell upon Gondor on this day when the land's King should be crowned and married to his Elven Queen.

A pleasant air of conversation and excitement hung about the crowd gathered outside the palace. Inside two beautiful brides were readying themselves in gowns of satin and diamonds. Their grooms had been dressed and ready for nearly an hour and settled into a routine of pacing about the room.

"Not having second thoughts are you, Legolas?" Aragorn joked with his Elf-friend.

"Nay, I am simply amazed at the fact that this day, which I never dreamed to come, has arrived so soon," Legolas replied mirthfully.

Aragorn knew what his friend meant. Though he had loved Arwen for years with all that had occurred in the past he never knew if his wedding to her would become a reality. On this day, he was a proud and happy man.

"Oh, Arwen!" Lina cried. "It is happening! This day…this dream…my love." The Elf could not even put together a coherent sentence. Fixing the strands of silver that held her hair in place, she glanced at her cousin.

Laughing, Arwen replied, "I understand fully, my dear cousin." For the next half-hour the two lady Elves stared into the looking glasses that bounded the chamber and convinced themselves that they were now as ready as they could be.

The magnificent doors of the palace opened. Cheers could be heard throughout the crowd as first Aragorn emerged. As he walked the crowd parted before him. He stopped when he reached the circular, open gazebo where the marriages would take place. Dressed in clothes of a regal and imperial deep blue, he looked the part of a King.

Soon after Legolas followed. He was clad in a dark green tunic embellished with gold and silver threads through which his royalty was evident. They stood waiting for what seemed to them to be hours, but was in reality but a few minutes.

The palace doorway now held a sight of breathtaking beauty. Arwen, in her brilliant gown of deep crimson and gilded embroidery and jewels to match, descended the steps of the palace. After what was but a breath in time, she was succeeded by another remarkable vision of splendor. Lina, her green eyes shimmered with happiness, walked calmly though inside she was bursting with an inexplicable joy. Her gown, of ice blue and silver designs and studded diamonds, fit her frame perfectly.

The two Elf-maidens joined their grooms on the gazebo, each standing facing her lover. Elrond led the proceedings, chanting in Elvish of the vows and promises each couple would make. With a few words, each of the grooms and each of the brides expressed their feelings of deep love and commitment.

Next the crowning ceremony was begun. The nobles of Gondor had retained the previous King's crown. It shined brilliantly in the sun, jewels glittering. The crown was placed atop Aragorn's head and in turn Arwen was crowned in a wreath of silver and diamond as Queen of Gondor.

Aragorn took Arwen's hands, looking into her eyes with a passion of utmost affection.

Legolas met Lina's eyes, his blue linking with her green, and he reached for her hands. Her hands lay gracefully, softly, in his as he brought them to his mouth to kiss them.

The excitement from the crowd grew as Aragorn kissed Arwen sweetly on the mouth.

Legolas lowered his face closer to Lina's and whispered, "I love you, my wife."

She had barely begun to laugh before he captured her lips in a kiss, his hand upon her cheek.

The festivities of the marriage lasted late into the night. Dancing, singing, and all forms of rejoicing were flowing through the palace. All were invited to attend and it seemed as though all did. The night ended with a spectacular show of fireworks from Gandalf.

At last all of the guests retired to their homes, or in the case of the party that came from Rivendell, to private chambers within the palace of the new King Aragorn.

Slowly, bidding the other couple goodnight (the only two that stood remaining in the Hall), Aragorn and Arwen climbed the stairs, hand-in-hand, to retire to their wedding bed.

Finding themselves in silence and in the first private moment that they had had all day, Lina and Legolas embraced in full the time they had together. The first they had privately as husband and wife.

"Shall we take a walk? I suddenly find that I cannot sleep," Lina said looking up at Legolas's face.

Nodding in assent, Legolas took her hand and they stepped out into the darkness. The breezy day had quieted into a still, pleasant night. They took a turn around the front of the palace and stopped as they reached the corner of the edifice. Lina took both of Legolas's hands and looked at him earnestly. "My love, I cannot thank you enough. You have made my life worth all the pain."

Legolas smiled, shaking his head. "Nay, my love, there is no need to thank me. I am only happy to be making you happy and to be ensuring that you are no longer pained."

His hands circled her body and rested on the small of her back, dragging her form close to himself. She placed her hands around his neck and leant into his body. She inhaled deeply his scent and rested her head on his chest. When she pulled back and he lowered his gaze to meet her own, Lina was overcome with a feeling greater than any she had ever experienced in her life. She knew right then that she had made the best decision of her life and that she would never regret her choice. Love was written in Legolas's eyes as though he was wearing the contents of his heart drawn across his face.

The two stood like this, held in a deep embrace and exchanging kisses for quite some time before Legolas murmured softly into her hair, "Now, what say you, my wife? Shall we return indoors?"

Lina smiled softly, somewhat shyly, at her husband and whispered, "Yes. I follow you, my love."

They turned together and retreated to the inviting chamber that had been prepared for their wedding night.

Please review!


End file.
